


Eternity

by InsomniaMagic



Series: BokuAka Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Day 6, Fantasy, Humanity, M/M, Wishes, bokuaka is the focus, mention oikawa and iwaizumi, nature spirits, other aren´t so promitent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: BokuAka Week 2018Day 6: FantasyBokuto and Akaashi are nature spirits.Bokuto yearns to become a human, Akaashi doesn´t share the sentiment.They spend time together talking, loving, dreaming, figuring out their desires for life.If they jump, everything changes. Will they do it?





	Eternity

 

 

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi´s scream pierced through the nature spirits harsher than a knife. “Bokuto-“ Akaashi´s hair bloomed with flowers and branches vining towards his companion standing on the edge of a cliff. “Don´t do it again. Please.”

“Don´t worry. I´m not.” Bokuto´s voice was as loud as a thunder, otherwise his body kept motionless.

“So, why are you here again?” Akaashi was so close he could touch him, but didn´t dare. “Don´t you remember the last time?” The spur of a moment, when you jumped?

Bokuto exhaled, Akaashi heard giggles. “Akaashi. My dear, you burden yourself too much.” Bokuto stirred, his face shining and his eyes full of dreams and amazement with his partner´s blooming hair. “So this is what happens when you worry about me. Interesting!”

Akaashi felt his face turn red. “You may keep them.” Akaashi, the flower spirit and Bokuto, the spirit of the wind, plucked the flowers out one by one, gazing at them with gentleness and putting them into the ground with the utmost care.

“Your flowers are so beautiful. I wish my part of the nature could be seen the way yours is.”

“It belongs to all of us. We are the nature spirits after all, right?” Akaashi was getting clogged with concern. He knew these kinds of thoughts. Bokuto wanted to become a mortal. Again.

Bokuto looked up, his eyes slicing through Akaashi. “I know what you think.” He rose up, towering over Akaashi majestically. Akaashi loved this sight more than anything in this world.

The pout came. “I am not going to jump, but think about it. You could join me this time.”

Akaashi kept quiet.

“Or not.” Bokuto mumbled and left as fast as he could.

 

 

Later at night, covered with the dark blanket of the night, moon and stars the only witnesses, Akaashi turned to his man covered in petals of red and white, the result of calm, but a passionate night in each other’s arms.

“Why? Why do you yearn for mortality so much?”

Bokuto chuckled. “It´s not the mortality. It´s the humanity. The experience so different from ours.”

“Even after the last time?” Akaashi wished to run and never turn back. The memories were too painful. “I watched you go among the bodies of smoke,” he whispered into Bokuto´s skin.

“Hm?”

Akaashi sighed. “You jumped and became a human.”

“Yes, I remember. We promised, but you didn´t follow.” Some people might think it was an accusation. On the contrary, for Bokuto-san, it was a simple observation with nothing malicious behind the remark.

“I didn´t.” Akaashi´s fingertips touched Bokuto´s cheek, his eyes followed the golden circles hungry for him and hungry for a real life. “You were burned to death. I was there to pick up the pieces. I was there to help you come back to us. If it wasn´t for me, you´d be gone. Forever.”

“We pick and choose” Bokuto muttered. He moved his hand so quick, Akaashi had no time to react. Keiji´s face ended up in Bokuto´s palms. “What are you so afraid of? I burned and I would do it again. And again and again.”

Akaashi closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. He never had enough. “What would be so different?”

“This. Do you know why Kuroo and Kenma are inseparable? Why Kuroo wants to join me? Because whatever we have, we can´t actually reach. At least I feel like I can´t reach you enough, get enough of you, not physically but emotionally. I feel a lot, but down there on Earth? I could feel everything. Don´t you get it?” Bokuto inhaled sharply. “I am not choosing life over you. I am choosing _you_ in my life.”

“So, you still want to go.”

“Not without you.” Bokuto admitted. “Not without you.” They hugged, their naked bodies becoming one. Akaashi bore the need to be closer to him. Spirits with the invisible barrier between them. Not the first ones to suffer through it, certainly not the last ones.

Keiji almost cried. “If this won´t work out and no one is there to save us-“

“It won´t happen.”

“How can you be so sure? How do you know we will find each other? And if, how do you know we will love each other?”

Bokuto rested his forehead on Akaashi´s stomach. “I will love you anywhere, anytime, in any shape or form.”

“Do you think I will love you?” Hot tears streamed down Akaashi´s face.

Bokuto stared at him, surprised and hurt a little. “If not, I will show you I am worth it. And, you´ll choose me. There is no other if. What we have is a lot more than anyone can imagine.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes.”

 

 

“Satori, we are counting on you,” Bokuto and Kuroo exclaimed at once.

“Ready?” Bokuto asked Akaashi as they stood at the edge of the same cliff as three days before. “If we jump, we´ll be born. When we die and some nature spirits will get us, we will get back here again. There is nothing to fear.”

Tendou saluted. “Nope, I am here in case of an emergency.”

Akaashi couldn’t tear his eyes off of Bokuto. There was a strong presence of another unsure spirit, Kozume kept very close to Keiji´s side. “I understand,” Akaashi exhaled.

Both men held their hands when Bokuto and Kuroo hurdled down.

Akaashi hesitated.

His hand let go of Bokuto, leaping ten seconds after him.

Time flew differently in their realm. They sprung almost simultaneously, but their birth happened almost twenty years apart from each other.

Akaashi and Kenma were born as twins, while Bokuto and Kuroo fought in a war as twenty years old foes.

There wasn´t much Akaashi recalled the birthday party and the loud bang.

He opened his eyes, staring right at Bokuto and Tendou who had to be near when they died.

“Thank you.” Akaashi didn´t wait for an explanation.

“Yeah, no problem!” Tendou saluted for the second time and disappeared.

“What happened?”

They were all alone on the verge of the cliff. Bokuto sat down, taking Akaashi into his arms. “You tell me.”

“I am sorry,” Akaashi cried. He didn´t want to go back to Earth as a mortal, but something inside of him clicked. Would one more try hurt so much? “Maybe we could try again.”

He felt Bokuto smiling. “I would love it.”

 

 

“But we won´t do it.” Bokuto´s heart crumbled into tiny, bettered pieces.

“It´s your dream, to go down there together.”

“It´s not your dream.” Bokuto couldn´t bear it. “I made you do something you despise. I apologize.” He got up, intending to bow, when he noticed Akaashi´s red face and anger sprouting from the ground as a long, tall tree roots.

Akaashi shot up. “Bokuto-san.”

“Sorry.” He ran.

Oh, how he wished it was as easy as when having a body made of blood and bones. Being a spirit, nothing is easy and everything sucks. You may live forever while the nature is alive, or is it the other way around? “Aaah,” Bokuto roared. As a living creature, he could use many techniques to get rid of bad feelings. As a supernatural being, running couldn´t help. He could run forever without ever noticing.

“Bokuto!”

Bokuto got caught in his tracks. When Akaashi raised his voice, something was definitely wrong.

“Don´t do this to me. I am willing to try.”

Koutaro heard him, but didn´t understand. “I wanted both of us to enjoy this. That´s all.” His shoulders collapsed. It was such a long time ago since he felt like this.

Like nothing made of everything, of every wrong decision he made either as a nature spirit, or living mortal.

So much ado about nothing, he thought as he evoked the quote from Kuroo.

Bokuto turned around to face his companion. Akaashi was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

He lay down at the pointy rocks, his huge golden eyes closed, silver hair wet from the rain after Kenma unwillingly poured some on him. Both of them were more of elemental spirits, while Akaashi and Kuroo looked after fauna and flora.

Bokuto couldn´t get out of his slump. It was getting worse from the moment he learned he could become a human. His dream of living a fulfilling game of life and death wasn´t coming to fruition.

His companion agreed, but could he do this to him? Of course not. Every try before ended up in chaos.

It simply wasn´t meant to be.

Night was quiet, until the footsteps and falling of rocks emerged. Bokuto didn´t check the visitor. He knew the smell, he knew the atmosphere, the lightness.

Akaashi lay down by his side, being a big spoon as Bokuto loved it. “You are amazing, Bokuto. Do you believe me?”

“No,” he mumbled.

“How can you not? Do you remember when I lost all my faith in humanity? When I saw how they cared about what nature is giving them? Do you remember how close I was to end my journey? Or to end theirs? Do you remember how much I swore and kicked the innocent flowers? Do you remember how broken I was?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember who took me by my hand and showed me everything beautiful? About the world as a whole not simply its parts?”

“Yes.”

Their voices were getting softer. “I will not lie to you. I cannot fathom your fascination with the human race. I cannot assure you I will enjoy the experience for the whole time we are there. If we are together? It would be worth it.”

Bokuto breathed in, the air unusually fresh. “But, will you love me?”

Akaashi chuckled.

“It´s not funny.” Bokuto got up, hands on hips, head turning away from Keiji and his half smile.

“You reassured me before, how come you don´t believe your own words?”

“Because I was wrong.”

“I don´t need anything in my life, only you. Whatever the result will be, whatever our love may be, siblings, friends, best friends, star crossed lovers, partners, husbands or wives, we will be. Sooner or later, we will. If not, we may try again.” Akaashi moved closer to the edge of the cliff, his hand reaching for Bokuto, inviting him. “After all, we won´t be alone.”

Bokuto couldn´t believe what he was seeing. There they were, Kuroo, Kenma, surprisingly Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Sawamura, Sugawara and Asahi and many more.

From behind his back, he heard loud: “Come on, Wakatoshi-kun, it will be fun!”

“Your definition of fun differs from my definition fun.”

“Wakatoshiii!” Their conversation ended with one loud, agreeing sigh.

“Bokuto-san. This time, I am the one to take you.” Akaashi offered.

“And who will bring us back?” For the first time before the jump, Bokuto got scared.

Akaashi nodded. “If everything goes according to plan, we won´t need it.”

“We won´t remember each other.”

“I know.” Akaashi moved his fingers as Bokuto accepted the offer by taking his hand tightly, like they should never see each other. “Kiss me,” Akaashi begged.

As their lips touched, every spirit soared down for their new adventure, some sooner, some later.

 

 

And when the door opened for new applicants to arrive, Bokuto´s eyes fell on Akaashi who was already examining him closely.

“Do we know each other?” Akaashi asked curiously when he signed up and started training with Bokuto Koutarou.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Bokuto shrugged. “What position do you play?”

“Setter.”

“Huh. Let´s go.”

It wasn´t the first time and it wasn´t the last time they felt this way, together or with other people they met throughout their life and their volleyball career.

 

 

“Do you trust me?” Bokuto asked many years later, hand outreached towards Akaashi Keiji as they moved along the shore after witnessing the wedding of their best friends.

“Yes, I do, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi accepted the offer by taking his hand, ending up soaked under the waves of sea water.

They jumped together, none of them regretting it for a single day.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dearies! I hope you are having a good day! When I wrote this I didn´t like it very much, I changed the storyline completely. Now, I think it´s not that bad - especially with so many bitter endings for other stories :/ Also - Bokuto is speaking to eloquently, but that´s just because of him being a nature spirit. And I like to imagine a bit more serious Bokuto (who can let it all out on the Earth :D).
> 
> The weekend is coming, enjoy it as much as you can! If it´s sunny where you live, don´t forget the suncream, if it´s cold, don´t forget to dress warm enough and hydrate! 
> 
> Thank you! :*


End file.
